<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fitting In by Luki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250817">Fitting In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luki/pseuds/Luki'>Luki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Out of This World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luki/pseuds/Luki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“All right, no more putting it off” Tsuyoshi warns, dumping the forms on the table.  “Quirk registry.  It’s going in tomorrow, so you figure out whatever lie will cover the majority of what you do.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Out of This World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fitting In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here’s the very first snippet I wrote when I was thinking of my BNHA/KHR crossover, back when my plan was a much more straight line ‘follow KHR into another world plot’.  I held off posting this on AO3 for quite some time, hoping to turn it into a full fic, but honestly inspiration isn't coming.  And given that we're hitting the parts of the fic where this all becomes important, I figured I'd provide the snippet to anyone who hasn't seen the Tumblr post.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All right, no more putting it off” Tsuyoshi warns, dumping the forms on the table and sitting down on a chair opposite the group.  “Quirk registry.  It’s going in one way or another tomorrow, so figure out whatever lie will cover the majority of what you do.”</p>
<p>There’s a collective groan as the teens pass out the papers, while Kyoko and Fuuta give them sheepish looks.  With no active flames Kyoko is quite comfortably listed as Quirkless, while Fuuta had happily scribbled down ‘Ranking’ the day they’d learned about Quirk Registration.</p>
<p>In theory, it should be easy.  Just write down their flame’s attribute and move on.  Except…</p>
<p>“Most quirks seem to be fairly basic” Tsuyoshi warns.  “And your quirk name should describe it’s primary use.  While you hide <em>everything else.”</em></p>
<p>He’s directing this mostly at Tsuna and Gokudera.  Gokudera, who - armed with five flames - is likely to raise every red flag in the country if he tries to list them all, and Tsuna, because while ‘harmonisation’ <em>might </em>manage to cover his hyper intuition in addition to his little-used ability to convert matter, his tendency to set himself on fire or encase things in impenetrable ice would probably be stretching it.</p>
<p>“I could just write down Hyper Intuition” Tsuna offers.  “It’s not like I’m ever planning to use Dying Will Mode again.”</p>
<p>Kyoko gave a small chuckle.</p>
<p>“True, but given our luck, you’re probably going to have to use it at some point.”</p>
<p>Fuuta was already writing down the statistical likelihood, and Tsuna’s head thumped on the table.</p>
<p>“I’ll just write down disintegration” Gokudera offers, filling out the paper.  “Without the Systema C.A.I, I can barely use them anyway."</p>
<p>“That’s handy” Yamamoto laughs.  “Wish I could do that, but I think ‘Tranquillity’ is a little too vague to pass the registration.”</p>
<p>“How about ‘Tranquil Aura?” Fuuta replies, and Yamamoto brightens, while in the corner, Ryohei furiously scratches his scalp as Kyoko looks over his forms.</p>
<p>“I extremely don’t understand why I can’t just write Activation” he says, not for the first time.</p>
<p>“It’s not that you can’t big brother” Kyoko offers.  “I just want to make sure there’s not an…I don’t know, more obvious term for it.  You have better reflexes because of your flames, but you can also heal.”</p>
<p>“Honestly I’d just go with Activation” Tsuyoshi offers, pulling the top off a bottle and taking a long swig.  It’s been a long, illegal day, even for them.  “It’s pretty accurate without going into details.  What about you Chrome?  Any trouble?”</p>
<p>The girl jerks her head up from the paper with a blush.  “Huh?  Oh, no.  I didn’t just want to put ‘Construction, so-”</p>
<p>She lifts it up to reveal the phrase ‘Illusional Construction’ in the Quirk box.</p>
<p>“Simple and to the point.  That’s why you’re my second favourite Chrome” Tsuyoshi says, and the girl goes beet red.</p>
<p>“What about you Yamamoto?” Kyoko asks.  “Are you going to be okay listed as Quirkless?”</p>
<p>“I should be asking you that question” Tsuyoshi replies.  “I’m an adult, and once we get this place up and running I’ll have a full time career.  You’re going to school in a power-filled world unarmed.  Sure you don’t want Chrome to teach you how to use your flames?”</p>
<p>Chrome immediately looks over.  “I really wouldn’t mind.”</p>
<p>But Kyoko is already shaking her head.</p>
<p>“No.  I never needed them before, and I don’t want to need them now.  Besides, won't it look a little weird if we have the same quirk?”</p>
<p>Gokudera winces.  “Yeah, we’re already pushing it considering they all look alike.  We can’t risk identical quirks with no genetic match.  Not unless you’ve got a secondary sun under that mist.”</p>
<p>“We’ll never know” Kyoko replies, and Ryohei slams his pen down.</p>
<p>“I’m extremely going with ‘Extreme Activation!’” he announces, and Kyoko grabs his paper.</p>
<p>He’s even included the exclamation mark.  His sister mentally debates if it’s worth arguing for less than ten seconds.</p>
<p>“Extreme Activation! It is.”</p>
<p>Tsuyoshi grins, and points his bottle at Tsuna, who is still slumped on the table.</p>
<p>“Okay Tsuna, you’re the last holdout.  What have you got?”</p>
<p>The teen whines as Gokudera and Yamamoto coax him up.</p>
<p>“I don’t KNOW!” he wails.  “There is no possible quirk that will explain fire, ice, hyper intuition and everything else my stupid flames do!”</p>
<p>“You could say your flames are you harmonising with your own will?” Chrome offers.  “While your  intuition is harmonising with everyone else?”</p>
<p>“But what about zero point?” Tsuna asks.</p>
<p>“Forcing yourself <b>out</b> of harmony with the world?” Yamamoto offers with a laugh, and Tsuna slumps.</p>
<p>“Why couldn’t my family have had <b>any other flame.</b> They always make things so complicated.”</p>
<p>Gokudera forehead furrows.</p>
<p>“Family…wait a sec.”</p>
<p>He digs out the his new phone and starts shoving in a web address.</p>
<p>“Hang on, I read something about this when I was researching modern history…here!”</p>
<p>Gokudera happily digs up the quirk page – clearly something to explain to young children and therefore perfect for strangers to this world – and starts reading aloud.</p>
<p>“Although there is also a small possibility of developing a mutated quirk that inherits none of your family line’s previous abilities, most children inherit one of their parent’s quirks.  It is also common to develop a quirk that includes aspects of both parents unique abilities.  In some cases, aspects of quirks from grandparents can also make a reappearance.”</p>
<p>The website goes on to talk about something called quirk marriages, but that’s not really important so Gokudera closes the page.  </p>
<p>“Maybe we can still call it a harmony quirk” he suggests.  It’s a quirk that, ‘harmonises’ with other quirks.”</p>
<p>Tsuna’s looking at him in confusion, but Tsuyoshi looks thoughtful, so Gokudera presses on.</p>
<p>“Okay, so, we’ll say your great-grandfather or something inherited the quirk that could harmonise matter, but what he didn’t know was that it mutated so it could fuse with any other quirk brought into the line.  So he married someone with a fire quirk, and had a kid that could harmonise and use fire.  Then there was an intuition quirk, an ice quirk-”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Tsuna gasps.  “So it’s still the one quirk, it just adds things with each generation?”</p>
<p>Tsuyoshi nods.  “And it means you don’t have to explain every aspect of it when people ask” he says.  “Just that it’s stockpiled every generation.  Although if you could just keep to the hyper intuition as much as possible, it would probably help.”</p>
<p>Tsuna nods, but starts to write.</p>
<p>Hayato, Takeshi, you’re going to have to grill him” Tsuyoshi warns.  “You need to be able to explain that as if you’ve known it your whole life.  Same goes for all of you – all things considered, this is not a world you want to get caught out in. Vongola might not exist, but it’s hardly peaceful.”</p>
<p>Everyone nods, and Tsuyoshi quickly collects the papers together.</p>
<p>“Okay.  Tomorrow, Chrome and Hayato are going to sneak these into the Quirk Registry office, and then I want you straight back so you can get to school on time.  Not going to let you be late on the first day.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>